


In Office

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin meet differently, and one major thing is different about Justin; he's the president's son.





	In Office

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"I'm going,"  
"No. You're not." Craig spoke firmly, with authority.

Justin shook his head and walked to the door with determination. "I'm going. You can't stop me." He stated and opened the door.

Craig rushed over to him. "Justin, listen to me-"

"No! I'm tired of being cooped up in this, this hell with nothing to do. Nobody to hang out with my own god damn age. I'm going out, and I don't want anybody to follow me. Promise me you won't have anybody follow me."

Pause. "I promise."

Justin nodded to himself and slammed the door.

Craig walked over to his desk and called security for Joe and Marley to follow Justin.

~:~:~:~:~ 

Brian smirked and shook his head at his best friend, Michael Novotny.

"You know, it's not as bad as you think it is. At least _your_ mother cares about whether or not you live."

Michael's entire face slumped, and a pitying look entered his eyes. Oh god.

"Brian-"  
"Don't fucking start with the pity shit. I don't need it or want it."

Brian chose that moment to look up at the cafe's door and in walked the most beautiful guy he had ever seen. Total opposite of what he usually went for, but he could definitely make an exception. Blonde hair, blue eyes, slim, a little shorter than he was. He turned around slightly so Brian got a profile view and immediately hardened at the sight of that delicious bubble butt. The blonde was at the front counter of Cafe Michelle's while Michael and Brian were near the back, Michael's back to the door whilst Brian had an unobstructed view of the front door and whoever walked through it.

"However, I do want him,"

Michael turned around and his eyes widened. "That twink?"

Brian never got to comment, because the blonde's eyes locked onto his.

~:~:~:~:~ 

_Fuck!_ Justin thought, as his azure eyes caught in a gaze with hazel.

Justin jerked his head away, and he felt heat rising near the collar of his shirt.

Faintly, he heard the cashier ask for $5.95 for the cup of coffee he ordered. Justin gave him the money and grabbed his coffee. About to turn around and get the hell out of the place, a body was brushing against his.

"Hey. How's it going?" Justin looked up into the same guy he'd been looking at.

"G-good," Fuck. He probably sounded like an inexperienced kid. It wasn't the point that he was.

"Brian!" A nasal whine interrupted whatever it was Mr. HotBod was about to say.

"What?" Mr. HotBod, obviously Brian, answered, clearly annoyed.

Nasal whine opened his mouth and closed it. He glanced from either man before he sighed and walked back to his seat.

"Don't mind Mikey. He's just jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

Brian looked at him and laughed, thinking he was joking. Unsure of what to do, Justin laughed too.

"So...wanna get out of here?" Justin quickly looked up at him.

"I..." He turned and looked near the door. That's when he noticed two men in black suits looking at him. They both turned quickly away, but he saw that it was Joe and Marley. 

"Fuck," He hissed.

"That's good to know." Justin looked up at Brian confused, until he realized what he implying. Ears turning red, he damned himself for blushing easily.

"I, I didn't mean that."

"So, what, you don't fuck?" Brian raised an eyebrow and Justin felt his cheeks heat up more. And not just from embarrassment.

"I...let's get out of here. Do you a car? I have mine."

"No, let's take yours." Justin nodded and grabbed his hand at practically dragged him out of the cafe and next to an Audi TT Roadster.

"Damn. Is this your ride?"

Justin nodded offhandedly and pressed the automatic door opener. A high-pitched BEEP indicated the car was unlocked, and Justin opened his door and closed it. Brian opened the door on the other side and got in.

"You got an apartment?" Justin questioned as he started the car and pealed away from the cafe.

"Yeah. I'll give you directions." 

Justin just nodded.

~:~:~:~:~ 

As they entered Brian's apartment, he asked if the blonde wanted some water. Justin declined.

"So what's your name?" Brian asked, surprising himself. He never asked tricks their names.

"Justin. You?"   
"Brian."

Just nodded his head like he was answering a yes or no question.

Brian stared at him expectantly and Justin began getting uncomfortable.

Brian started unbuttoning his shirt, thinking he should make the first move.

Justin's eyes practically popped out of their sockets. "W-what are you doing?" His voice was higher than normal.

"Well, it appears as though I'm taking my shirt off." The shirt fell to the ground. "Now, my shirt is off."

"I didn't mean that. I mean, why are you taking your shirt off?"

Brian's brows began to furrow. What the fuck was this kid talking about? "What the fuck are you talking about?" Always honest.

"I, I, aren't we gonna talk?" Justin asked and Brian would have laughed if the boy didn't have such a serious look on his face. Shit. He _was_ serious.

"Talk? I thought we were gonna fuck." Justin forced himself not to gasp.

"No. I don't want to fuck."

Brian looked like he didn't believe him. 

"I think you do," Brian stated, walking towards the stock-still blonde.

Justin backed up a step. Brian raised an eyebrow and walked forward a couple steps. Justin walked the same amount back, trying to keep the same amount of distance between them.

"What do you think I'm going to do? Murder you?"

"No! I just...I didn't know you wanted to fuck. I don't even know you."

"Yeah. That's the point."

Justin's eyes widened. "You mean...that's the whole reason you brought me to your apartment? To fuck?"

Brian smirked. "It wasn't to play scrabble,"

Justin's eyes hardened and Brian felt himself shrink a little. A little.

"I'm not going to fuck you. I don't know you."

"Well then, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I thought you wanted to talk!" Justin exclaimed, and he shook his head. He turned around and started for the door, when he felt a hand grip his forearm.

"Let go of me," Justin said harshly.

"No."

Justin gaped at the audacity of the man. "What?" He asked, in shock.

"I said. No." Brian pulled slightly on the arm in his hand.

Justin pulled back. "I'm not fucking you."

"Well, great. Just suck me off, then."

Justin's eyes widened and he gulped. "No," A hint of fear entered.

Brian heard it, and his eyes squinted almost imperceptibly. "Are you a virgin?"

"What? No!" Justin cried loudly, and straightened his back. "Yes. You are." Brian stated.

Justin was about to deny it again, but he saw no reason. He simply shook his head at himself and the situation he had gotten himself into.

Justin looked around the room, taking in the college-like atmosphere. Not a lot of things, kitchen, living room, and one door which probably led to the bedroom. Looking in the living room, he saw a TV and a DVD player with a small cabinet of DVD's inside.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

Brian was so surprised with the request and change of subject that he didn't have time to cover it up with his usually cool façade. "Movie?"

"Yeah. You know, the thing that you put inside a box that's usually called a VCR or DVD player. If you put it inside, you could turn the big box on if you press a button and a picture appears. I think that's how you do it," Justin replied, appearing to ponder.

"Smart ass," He smirked, and smacked his ass.  
"Hey!" Justin said, pissed, and grabbed his ass.

"You want to watch a movie." He said, slowly, as if assuring himself this is what was happening. A blonde twink, a _hot_ blonde twink is in his appartment, and he wants to watch a fucking movie?

"Come on. It'll be fun. You'll see." Justin plopped down onto his carpet and began riffling through his cabinet.

"I don't even know you," Brian said, trying to get himself out of this situation. He didn't admit to himself that just a tiny bit he wanted to watch a movie with the blonde if they weren't going to fuck. Jesus, he was turned down an offer to fuck. Better not tell Mikey, all of Liberty would know then.

"You came to this apartment to fuck. Not sit on my couch and watch a fucking movie."

"You're right. I didn't." Brian started to perk up.

"I'm not going to watch a movie." Brian began smilling.

"We're going to watch a movie." The brunette scowled and Justin laughed.

"We're watching My Cousin Vinny." He said firmly and turned on the television.

"Whatever," He sighed and settled down into the couch, resigning himself to the fact that no fucking was going to happen. Instead, he was going to watch a movie with a hot blonde who wouldn't fuck him.  
Brian considered kicking him out and just finding somebody else, but when he saw him look at him and smile, he canceled that idea. He could go out later and find somebody. Yeah, that's what he would do. Besides, it was just a movie.

* * *

Note : I'm sorry this is so short, but I promise the next chapter with be longer.   
Note P.S. : Yes, I know the White House is in Washington. I did attend the first grade. It'll still have Liberty and the Diner and the guys, all that good shit, except just in another place, don't get your leather lingerie in a bundle =).


End file.
